The Masque
by Flaming-June
Summary: The third and final chapter is up. Quisfer get it on, and this is the aftermath. Please don't hurt me.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Masque

**Fandom: **FF8

**Pairing:** Quisfer

**Rating:** PG

**Note:** It's all just fluff. Events leading up to fluff. And ending on a fluffy note. FF and characters belong to Squaresoft and junk. Beta'd by finding beauty; she's around here somewhere.

* * *

****

**October 30th – 1813 hours**

"What's the worse that could happen?"

"People could die … I think that's as bad as it can get."

"C'mon, guys! No one's going to _die_! I guarantee it's one-hundred percent safe!"

The taller blond shot the petite brunette a skeptical look. Brow raised she asked, "You promise to clean the mess before the next school day?"

Squealing with joy, young Selphie nodded furiously, "Yes! I promise! I'll even get Zell to help me!"

"WHAT?!?!" Nearly jumping with fury, Zell moved to protest but was stopped by Quistis's warning glare. Grumbling, he settled back on his heels, folding his arms across his chest.

"Fine. I'll relay the information to Headmaster Cid. But you only have until tomorrow to announce this thing."

"Sure thing! This is gonna be great!" Bouncing with excitement, Selphie grabbed Zell by his elbow and started to drag him towards the quad, "Let's go, Zell! We have to start setting things up!"

Groaning with regret, he caved into her lead and followed as slowly as possible, "Okay, but it's your turn to write the invites. People gave me weird looks the last time I did that …"

Watching the pair head in one direction, Quistis began walking in the other, wondering exactly how a masquerade was going to unfold in a place like the Garden. Shaking her head at the thought, she raised a hand to her forehead, asking herself what she'd just gotten everyone into.****

**October 31st – 2000 hours**

Holding the evening's agenda in a folder in one arm, and a bottle of water in the other, Quistis strode along the second floor corridor, heading towards the elevator. It was about then when she was met with a forceful shove on her left shoulder. Taking a slight stumble forward, she quickly regained her balance before snapping her attention towards who – or what – had run into her. Narrowing her eyes, she was able to catch sight of Seifer and his pair of goonies snickering as they continued walking down the hallway. Apparently they were amused with running into people in hallways.

Jaw set, she reached up with one hand to push her glasses back up her nose. Rolling back her shoulders, she continued towards the elevator and rode it down to the ground level. As the doors split open, she was met with a rosy-face Selphie, who seemed about ready for the celebrations already, "Quisty! What are you doing?! The masquerade starts in an hour!" Pulling the startled blond out of the elevator, Selphie began leading her towards the dorms, "I'll help you get ready! Things are already set up, except the food of course. And you won't believe it --!"

"Ah—Whoa!" As she was pulled out of the car, Quistis offered Selphie a confused look, before remembering that tonight was Halloween, "Oh, right! – I just wanted to keep things a surprise. Didn't want to give anything away."

"Oooh! I can't wait to see your costume. We're gonna look great!" As they reached the dormitories, Selphie shoved Quistis into her room and waited for her to get dressed, "Hurry, so we can get there before everyone else does! I'll show you the thing that I said that you wouldn't believe!"

Fumbling with her bottle of water and folder, Quistis nearly turned around and smacked Selphie upside the head, before she realized that she was _just trying to help_. Taking a deep breath, she tossed both items onto her bed before moving towards her closet to get her costume, "Well, can't you just tell me now? So we don't waste ti – um, energy?"

"No, not at all. You're just gonna have to find out like everyone else." Her nose upturned matter-of-factly, Selphie began swaying to the bubbly music playing her head … whatever it was, "Okay, are you ready yet?"

"Uh, no, hold on." Tying the last of the fasteners, Quistis shifted uncomfortably in the skirt before snatching her mask from her bedside table and stepping back out into the cluster, "So? What d'ya think?"

Selphie's eyes widened with glee, as she'd never seed Quistis out of that nasty, out-dated jumpsuit, "You look sooo pretty!" Grabbing her wrist, Selphie began dragging Quistis out to the corridor, "I heard Squall and Rinoa were going as two lovebirds!"

" … Literally, or metaphorically?" Pushing back her blond curls, Quistis was about ready to give herself a new hair cut.

"Who cares? I think it's cute!"

"… Personally, I think they've been spending a little too much time together to be going as a pair of brainless birds."

"They're not brainless – just special." As they neared the ballroom, Quistis was taken aback by the sheer magnitude of the foundation.

"Hey … nice job …" Blue eyes wandered towards the crystalline twilight hanging above their heads. The silence of the room added to the effect of the stars hovering like a comforting blanket.

"I know, isn't it great? But I have to show you the best part." Walking towards a group of silver light switches, Selphie lowered the house lights so the dimness covered the entire floor. The stars, however, shown so brightly it illuminated the sparkling marble tiles of the ballroom.

"Wow …"

**Oct. 31st – 2327 hours**

The masque was in full swing, and the dance floor was littered with students and faculty, swaying and twirling to the music. Quistis remained a safe distance from this particular area of the room, hiding happily behind her red and gold disguise. Fingering the rim of her glass of champagne, she took another sip, feeling highly uncomfortable in her constricting outfit. Unable to withstand the rising heat, she turned and stepped out onto the balcony to get some cool air beneath her mask.

Reaching up with a gloved hand, she lifted the warm disguise from her face and rested it against her forehead. Breathing a sigh of relief, she leaned against the stone railing of the balcony and waited for the music to stop inside the ballroom. Feeling cooled by both the stone and the fall breeze, she turned and sat carelessly on the railing.

She barely had time to gather herself when a tall figured stepped out of the ballroom, white cape billowing in his wake. His hair not visible beneath a feathered fedora, he approached Quistis like a beckoning ghost. Hearing his footsteps, she quickly reached up and tugged the mask back over her face, knowing how disappointed Selphie would be if she found out that she'd taken her mask off before the clock struck midnight. Rising from the railing, she moved to head back into the party, thinking the man wanted to be left undisturbed.

It was about then that all the lights in Balamb Garden blacked out, leaving the celebration in suspenseful mystery. It was also at that moment that Quistis was snatched by the elbow and pulled firmly in the direction of the masked man on the balcony. As the first clock struck twelve, he reached up with his free hand to tug his mask from his distinctly scarred visage. Dropping his own mask, he reached out with a gentle hand to pull the gold and red countenance from Quistis's fair features.

As the clocks struck a third time, he held fast to her waist and pressed his warm lips against her own, his breaths dancing across her cheeks and chin. The clocks rang a fourth time, and it was then that Selphie's big surprise was finally initiated.

The star-studded skies filled with fluttering fireworks, glistening prettily against the black night. Missing most of this spectacle, Quistis melted into the long-awaited kiss, her hands holding loosely onto the man's shoulders.

At the tenth ring, the man suddenly released Quistis and broke the kiss between them. Turning too quickly for Quistis to get a proper look at his face, she called out, "Wait!"

But he wouldn't turn. Watching the mysterious figure run back into the ballroom and into the massive crowd, she could catch sight of his fedora slipping from his head to reveal what looked like white-blond hair … but under the circumstances, she couldn't be certain. The fireworks still a-blazing, Quistis was left to think on this herself. Gazing a moment longer at the empty space which was her apparent admirer, Quistis then shifted her gaze towards the shooting fireworks over head.

Selphie was right … this was a great idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Masque, Chapter 2

**Fandom:** FF8

**Pairing:** Quisfer

**Rating:** PG

**Note:** Due to popular demand, I have written another chapter. And I'll write another one to conclude this whole mess after I've gotten some sleep. FF and characters belong to Squaresoft. This has been beta'd by **'finding beauty'**; who is around here somewhere.

* * *

The night became a glowing blur, as the former instructor reentered the Grand Ballroom. There were unmasked faces all around, as students and faculty finally revealed themselves to their clueless partners. She could hear fits of laughter, and cries of disappoint from several parts of the dance floor, one section in particular obviously being Selphie giggling at the grief-stricken Zell.

But her attention was quickly deterred when she caught sight of an end of a cape disappearing through a crowd of squealing girls. One of them had managed to rip away his hat, to confirm that blond head of hair she'd seen out on the balcony.

Confounded as to whether or not to follow, she just sort of glanced around in hopes of finding answers in the velvet drapes. None came.

C'mon, Trepe. When's the next time some guy's going to burst out of nowhere to kiss you? Besides, it's not like it's Squall or anything. Unless, he's dyed his hair in the past twenty-four hours …

Mentally scolding herself, she forced her legs to move, and went in pursuit of the unknown assailant. She had to know, if only to protect the well being of her reputation.

Leaving the buzz of the room for the cool silence of the corridor, Quistis barely caught the masked man turn a corner. Lifting the hems of her dress so as not to destroy its newly sewn edges, she quickened her pace to a jog, praying she didn't roll her ankles and fall on her face like a complete klutz.

Hearing his distant footsteps become louder, she assumed she was catching up to him and sped up even more.

_He's heading for the elevator … Why?_ Rushing the stairs towards the opening elevator doors, she called out, "Wait!"

He didn't. The door began closing, but years of training had taught Quistis how to maneuver around closing doors. She slipped through the crack with no major injuries, and a slight catch on the train of her dress.

Recovering from her brief run, she struggled to turn in the cramped car to look at the only passenger beside her – it was Irvine. She should've known. At dangled from his arms were a pair of seniors dressed up as matching peacocks.

"Irvine Kinneas!" Scowling, Quistis reached out with a hand and smacked him upside the head.

As soon as his head was smacked, Irvine snapped his attention away from the girls and focused in on his assaulter, "Wha – Quistis!" Giving her a once over, he lifted a brow, "… I'm impressed."

"You moron. I can't believe you had the nerve to come out to that balcony."

Seeming quite pleased with himself, he offered his smuggest reply, "The ladies were beckoning … how could I resist?"

Narrowing her eyes in irritation, she inquired, "What ladies? The only people out there were us."

Confused, Irvine responded with a question of his own, "… Us? Sorry to burst your bubble, Quistis, but you weren't out there from my recollection. It was just me, Jiang, and her pretty little sister Li." At this point, the two girls in his arms giggled and buried their faces in his shoulders.

She released a sigh of relief. It wasn't Irvine who'd kissed her out there. It was someone else, "Sorry, I just thought …"

"Thought what?" Sly smirk painted on his face, Irvine leaned in towards the distressed blond, hoping to get a reward out of all this trouble she'd put him through.

Blinking out of it, Quistis gave the sharpshooter a seething expression as the elevator came to a stop on the top floor, "Never mind. Try not to hurt any feelings, won't you?" As the doors pried open, she stepped off onto the catwalk circling the center of the Garden, and headed towards the other side, in hopes of clearing her head of the entire matter.

Stopping in the middle of the glass pathway, she rested her elbows on the silver railing and lifted her gaze towards the open ceiling. It was well past midnight by the angle of the moon, and it sounded as though students were starting up their own parties outside of the ballroom.

Lowering her blue hues towards the ant-like figures several hundred feet below; she took another sigh in an attempt to calm herself. It's not big deal, after all. It was just some guy, probably drunk off the moment. Maybe a Trepie, seeing an opportunity and taking it in her moment of vulnerability. But, then, why did she still feel so empty? As if she were trying to light a candle without a match. Or read without a light. The darkness shrouded the answers to her questions.

Straightening off the railing, she started for the exit, when a gloved hand happened to catch her elbow. Startled, she grabbed onto the railing and snapped around to see who'd come after her. Her first reaction was to pull away, but once she'd recognized the light-blond hair, and finely pressed uniform, she stopped.

Her expression softened as she slowly became aware of what was happening, and she relaxed as he gently coaxed her away from the door leading into the stairwell. He spoke his first words to her since the night had begun, "You looked beautiful staring up at the stars … I didn't want to scare you."

Brows furrowing, Quistis struggled to identify the voice, but failed. Reaching out with a delicate hand, she went for his mask, "Let me see your face."

The thought of knowing who this was made her head race – this could finally be it for her. This could be the one thing she'd been missing her entire life. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when the masked man jerked away to prevent her from removing his disguise, "No." He reached up with his free hand and gently took hers in his, "Not yet."

A wave of frustration overcame her, but she forced herself to calm down, instead basking in his warm presence. This was the only moment in her life that she felt even mildly wanted.

Falling into his protective embrace, Quistis stared out through the large glass windows surrounding them.

How this night could get any more exhilarating was beyond her … She wanted to stay like this forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Masque

**Fandom: **FF8

**Pairing:** Quisfer

**Rating:** PG

**Note:** It's all just fluff. Events leading up to fluff. And ending on a fluffy note. FF and characters belong to Squaresoft and junk. Final chapter.****

**Nov. 1st – 0600 hours**

Morning had finally come, and Quistis couldn't have regretted that last glass of champagne from last night. Rolling onto her side, she reached across her bedside table to turn off her wailing alarm, when she felt a warm something touch her instead. There seemed to be a firm arm wrapped around her waist, refusing to let go.

Anxiety taking hold, she quickly switched off her clock and carefully began to maneuver onto her other side. She didn't want to wake up whoever had the nerve to stay in her bed overnight. Gently lifting the arm off her waist, she settled back into the mattress, only to find the guy _still wearing his mask_.

'This guy seriously does not give up,' she thought to herself, as she frowned in disappointment, 'but, he is asleep. It's not as if he'd notice if I took the damn thing off …'

Thus, lifting a steady hand towards the black and red guise protecting the man's identity, she removed it. And nearly had a heart attack.

Mouth open in a silent scream, the former instructor began to panic, looking around for an escape route – or maybe even an explanation. But realization soon sank in, and anger replaced shock. Tossing the limp arm still wrapped around her body, she jumped out of bed and quickly covered herself with the nearest piece of linen.

At that point the male she'd just uncovered began to wake up, groaning in dismay at his hangover, "Ugh … I thought I dreamt that last bottle …"

He seemed to be completely oblivious to his surroundings, his eyes still half-closed in a grimace. Refusing to give the man the benefit of the doubt, she grabbed the nearest object (which happened to be her stuffed teddy, Rygel) and threw it at the unsuspecting victim, "**S-E-I-F-E-R A-L-M-A-L-S-Y**."

That got his attention. Nearly jumping out of the bed in surprise, the former SeeD caught himself before he hit the floor, "What the--!" Tumbling amongst the sheets and pillows, he managed to compose himself as he stood, holding a pillow to his … exposed areas.

"I can't believe you'd sink this low. Of all the destructive ideas you've ever had, this had to be the worst. Why? Because after you're done dressing and getting out of my room, **YOU'RE NOT GONNA HAVE A HOME TO GO BACK TO.**" She was being irrational, to say the least, but Quistis couldn't help it. She felt so betrayed, and ignorant. How could she have fallen for something as elementary as a seduction? Feeling disgusted with herself, she started towards the bathroom when …

"Wait," He sounded like the voice of reason, "It's not what you think." Releasing a sigh, Seifer slowly sat back down on the bed, urging Quistis to return, "Please, can you just sit for a sec while I think about this?"

Furrowing her brows, Quistis gave a glance in his direction, taking her time to ponder as to whether or not he was trustworthy. At that moment he seemed the most vulnerable little boy in the world, but Seifer was a good actor. He'd deceived her plenty of times before – there was no reason for him to make this time an exception. But he seemed so desperate for someone to talk to … she couldn't just abandon him. It was her duty as an instructor to help all her students, even former ones. Not allow the awkwardness of the situation dissipate, she walked over to the bed and took the spot next to the former SeeD, as he helplessly figured things out in his own head.

"I –" He began slowly, knowing exactly what his next words would be, "I can't explain what happened tonight, because I didn't know that things would turn out the way they did." His voice was pleading when he took her hands and looked into her eyes, "Please … _please_ believe me when I say that I didn't mean for all that to happen. I mean, you're the last person I'd ever want to sleep with – …"

This guy was a lot dumber than she thought he was. Yanking her hand out of his grasp, she smacked him across the head and rose from the bed, "I figured you'd do something stupid, Almasy. I just didn't think you'd factor me into it. You have to be the most irresponsible person I've ever had the displeasure of knowing."

Tempers beginning to flare, Seifer became visibly redder as Quistis continued on her careless rant, but at the point where she got to "… unworthy to take of your own mother …" part, he rose and raised his voice like a foreboding thunder clap, "**I'M** irresponsible?!?" Quistis stopped mid-sentence, her lips still parted as she sucked in her last comment, "How can **YOU** ever all **ME** irresponsible?!? If you recall, _Instructor_, I wasn't the one that got kicked out of this miserable excuse of an academy, and I wasn't the one that nearly got everyone killed in Deling City. But **you** are just stubborn and selfish enough to lay all that on me, since I was the one that nearly killed Squall, and I was the one that was siding with the sorceress, when really I should've been seen as the victim in the matter." He paused to let the last part sink in before continuing, "You never even lifted a finger to help me, Trepe. Not once. And I'm glad you didn't, or else I'd have to stick to you like one of your stupid fanboys out there. Don't think just because of this one night stand that I'm gonna feel sorry for anything I did – including you." Sneering with satisfaction, Seifer quickly grabbed his clothes and started for the exit as he pulled on his shirt and boxers.

Quistis was left standing there, bewildered and speechless. She couldn't believe those words had come out that mouth. Turning to retort, she found her voice was lost to her, and watched as Seifer began to leave. Just as he reached the door, he looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes towards the heart-wrenched woman, "By the way. Try not to spread the word about last night. I don't want people starting to think we've got some sort of relationship happening between us." And with that, he was gone without another word.

Swallowing the hard lump in her throat, Quistis slowly sat back down on her bed, on the verge of a breakdown. But she told herself to hold it together; it wouldn't do for a soldier to cry about a matter as petty as this. Taking in a deep breath, she repressed any emotions dying to be released into the middle of her chest and waited for them to stop pushing.

_You knew better than this, Quistis. Nothing's ever going to go your way, so you better get used to it._

Lying back down on the unkempt bed, she wrapped herself within her blankets and stared at the wall in front her in silence, contemplating the rest of her day.

**Author's Note:** Okay, yeah, so it didn't end on such a fluffy note … but what did you expect? He's Seifer. She's Quistis. They hate each other, even when they love each other. And, yes, this really IS the end of this fic. Hopefully, in the future, I'll get inspired to write on these two again, but until that time – sad endings are gonna come out on top. My sincerest apologies to the romantics out there that wanted them to get together.


End file.
